Sonic Tales: Yeah Science
by NightSlayer344
Summary: The annual science fair is coming to Station Square and Tails is determined to win the first place trophy. That is until a certain female raccoon friend of his joins the competition and wins, which puts him in a deep depression. It's up to Sonic and Honey to cheer their yellow fox friend and bring back his happiness and his love of science. The fifteen entry of Sonic Tales.


"Bon Jovi! I finally finished it!" The eight year old yellow fox known as Tails shouted, dropping the wrench in his hand to the ground with a boosting smile on his face as well as a gray hobo beard on him.

"I better tell Sonic and Honey that I'm done with my invention for the fair next week, they are gonna be really hype when they see it." Tails said, getting up to his feet and stretched his arms and legs after the many hours he's been working on the machine.

The yellow fox couldn't help but smile at his latest invention feeling really proud of it. "I can also finally take off this fake hobo beard that I been wearing for a while." said Tails, ripping off the fake hobo beard off of him. "Ouch! I forgot that it hurts when you try to take it out." Tails said, rubbing his chin.

The reason why he's working on this inventions is because Station Square is having it's annual science fair. In this science fair, people around the world come together and compete against one another to show off their invention to the world from groups of all ages young and old.

Tails has been joining in the science fair since he and Sonic were kids and since then the yellow fox has been winning the science fair everytime he enters. Always making a new invention impressing the judges and getting a huge gold trophy, which he keeps in glass cases in his lab to he can see them in pride.

Tails wiped off the oil grease stains on his face with a wet towel and headed out of his lab to his living room, where his two friends Sonic the Hedgehog and Honey the Cat were watching "Back to the Future"(One of Sonic's favorite movies.) on his tv, waiting for the yellow fox to come out his lab.

"I'm finally done!'" Tails said, really happily heading to couch to sit next with his friends. "It's about time. You been working on that invention for weeks." Sonic said. "Yeah Tails, it felt like months since I last saw you." Honey said. "Yeah when it comes to making a new invention, I can get really busy with it." Tails said.

"Tails were you wearing that fake hobo beard again?" Sonic asked. "What!? Of course not!" Tails defending himself. Both Sonic and Honey gave the yellow fox unconvinced looks. "Okay fine I was. I just love wearing that fake hobo beard when I work on something really hard sometimes." Tails, admitting as Sonic and Honey rolled their eyes.

"Well now that I'm done, I can finally relax and wait for the science fair next week." Tails said. "That first place trophy is good as my. I can already see my name on it!" Tails said, really confidently.

"Don't get too overconfident Tails. Somebody else can win that first place trophy you know." Honey said, making Tails laugh at her statement.

"Pfft! Like that's ever gonna happen. I win every time I enter the science fair. I wouldn't be surprise if they had the trophy with my name on it already." Tails said, with his hubris getting to him.

"Jeez Tails I never seen you this cocky before?" Honey said. "Trust me Honey, Tails is like this every year when the science fair comes over at Station Square." Sonic stated. "He get more cocky than I do and that saying much." Sonic rolling eyes.

"Well that's because science is my element and it makes me a happy fox." Tails as he grabbed his tv remote. "All I know is that now that my invention is done. I'm gonna sleep good tonight." Tails said, as he laid back on his couch.

"Okay Tails, but you never know when someone might win the science fair instead of you." Honey said, as she faced the tv screen. "Yeah right, like that someone is gonna knock on my door right now hahahaha." Tails joked.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Who's that?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, I'm not expecting any visitors other than you two today." Tails walking up to his door. When Tails open the door he was surprised to find a seven year old anthropomorphic female brown and black raccoon, wearing a lime green strapless tube top with white trim and black skin tight shorts.

This female raccoon is Tails' and Sonic's friend: Marine the Raccoon, who they met when they first went to Blaze's dimension after a storm took them there. Marine was the first being they saw when Sonic and Tails crashed landed in her home called "Southern Island" with the Coconut Crew.

Marine is a girl who is crazy about exploring new places and got into building inventions and science thanks to Tails and hopes to become a real captain one day with her own ship. Marine was so happy to see her fox friend again, since the last time they saw each other was when Sonic and Blaze defeated both Eggmans and retrieved the Jewel Scepter from them.

"Tails, it's been a while mate!" Marine said, happily with her australian accent, giving Tails a crushing bear hug, making Tails' face red to the lack of oxygen from the hug. "Marine? What are you doing here?" Tails said, both happy and confused to see his friend here as Marine let him go.

"Blaze is taking sometime off from her royal duties for a while and she wanted to spend her free time in your guy's dimension and I decided to join her." Marine stated.

"Blaze is at your friend's house named Cream, who I have to say is a really nice rabbit and so is her mother." Marine said, thinking back. "I came by here wanting to meet you and Sonic again. I don't want you forgetting your own captain now." Marine said, making Tails laugh remembering the whole captain thing.

"Hey Sonic!" Marine seeing Sonic on the couch next to Honey, running up to him. Marine also gave Sonic a bear crushing hug, even lifting him up in the air, shocking Honey by the strength of the raccoon,

"Marine, long time no see. How is the Coconut Crew doing?" Sonic said, whose face is also red from lack of oxygen. Marine looked around the fox's place as she enter in the area some more. "They been great mate, keeping the island active and functional." Marine answered back.

"So this is where you live, not bad." Marine said looking around, this also the first time Marine has ever been to Sonic's dimension. "Yup I live alone and I own this house." Tails said proudly, as he and Marine sat the couch.

"Honey, this is our friend Marine, she's from Blaze's dimension. She helped me, Sonic and Blaze defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega when we went to her dimension for the first time." Tails said, introducing Honey to Marine, since this the first time they meeting each other.

"Marine, this is Honey she's been my friend since Sonic met her during one of his adventures and we been good friends ever since." Tails, introducing Honey to Marine.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Honey the Cat." Honey said, introducing herself by extending her hand to the raccoon. "I'm Marine the Raccoon, I'm always glad to have a new member join my gang." Marine said as she and Honey shook hands.

"So what are you guys doing right now?" Marine asked the trio. "Well me and Honey were just watching some tv while Tails was working a new invention for the science fair next week." Sonic said.

"Yeah and I just finished it and getting really hype for next week." Tails said. "Science fair?" Marine said, with interest. "Maybe I should join in, I have been working on this cool invention lately you know." Marine said, happily.

"Really? What is it?" Tails asked. "I want to keep it a secret if you don't mind." Marine said, making Tails little curious, but let go of the question. "Fine, I can respect that." Tails said, laughing.

The fox and raccoon kept talking about science as they both laughed and made horrible science jokes which made Sonic and Honey (Who were still there with them watching tv.) face palming themselves more time than they can count.

Eventually, the fox and raccoon went to the kitchen to talk about some of the things they build, leaving Sonic and Honey to watch television. The two were impressing each other as they kept on talking. Tails was more impress on how much knowledge Marine has learned since they last met.

This is the first time Tails has had a long conversation about science with just about anyone that hasn't put on earplugs or pretending to know what the yellow fox is talking about. Like one time Tails was telling Sonic about covalent bonds or reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, only to find the blue hedgehog trying to escape from him through his house window. Needless to say, Tails was having a fun conversation with Marine and so was the raccoon.

"Man those two are really going at it with the science talk." Honey said, able to hear the conversation from the living room. "Great, now we got two science freaks to live with." Sonic mocked his little brother and raccoon friend as the two science nerds were making their way out of the kitchen.

"Well it's at least nice for Tails to talk to someone that knows what's he talking about when it comes to science." Honey smiling at the fox and raccoon. "So then the scientist said to his friend, that's no molecular structure, that's my wife!" Tails joked, as he and Marine laughed really hard. "Good one mate!" Marine said, giving Tails a playful punch.

"I had a lot of fun talking to you today, Tails." Marine said, smiling at the yellow fox. "Yeah, it was nice talking to you Marine." Tails said, as Marine was heading to the door the fox's home, getting ready to leave.

"So this science fair is at Station Square next week?" Marine asked. "Eeyup, I plan to win the first place trophy. I even have a glass case for the trophy when I win." Tails boosted, making Sonic and Honey roll their eyes. "Cool, I'm gonna enter the science fair as well, I hope my invention knocks the socks out of everyone." Marine smiled.

"Well best luck to ya Marine, I'll see you next week." Tails said, as Marine left his house waving goodbye to him. With Marine leaving Tails' house, the tailed fox couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor girl, it's a shame I gotta win the science fair again." Tails said. "There you go again, getting all cocky and what not." Sonic said. "You're really are over confident about winning the science fair huh?" Honey asked.

"Yeah huh, can you blame me though, I love science!" Tails admitting. "And watching wrestling, can't forget about wrestling now." Tails add in.

The next week

Men and women from all around the world in their lab coats were walking towards a huge building in Station Square, where the science fair was taking place. Among one the men and women of science were Sonic, Tails, and Honey standing outside out the huge building looking at the beautiful craftsmanship of it.

It truly was a good place for people to meet together. Outside of the building was a festival. Food stands, banners and people could be seen having fun with their friends who were also there to support their friends who entered the science fair as well.

"Man, no matter how many times I see this building. It's always a sight to see." Sonic looking at the building with a smile. "Yeah, the people who build this really did a great job." Honey said.

"They already took my invention inside the building, just there waiting to get the first place trophy." Tails said. "Well the science fair doesn't start in 30 minutes, how about we have a little fun here at the festival." Sonic suggest as Tails and Honey agreed with the hedgehog.

As the three were walking around, the people who were entering the science notice and recognized the yellow fox, giving mean looks and scared faces to Tails. "It's that yellow fox." said a man to his friend. "Aw man, now I won't win the first place trophy for sure." said the other man next to him.

Tails couldn't help but smirk as he more people recognizing from his past events in the science fair, now losing their self esteem from the fox. "A lot people seem to know you Tails?" Honey said. "Well I have a reputation you know, I have to keep it up." Tails answered.

Tails then felt someone tap his shoulder, causing him to turn around to find Marine, who wasn't alone this time as Blaze the Cat was behind her, supporting the raccoon for the fair. "Marine, good to see that you made it." Tails said. "Yeah like I'm gonna miss this one out." Marine smiling back as the two talked for the next couple of minutes leaving the two felines and hedgehog alone.

Blaze walked up to Honey and smiled at the yellow cat. "Honey, great seeing you again." Blaze to her fellow feline friend. "It's great seeing you too Blaze. I hope you're fighting skills are more sharper than last time." Honey responded. Blaze nodded as she faced the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Blaze, how's it going?" Sonic asked, with his usual smile as he and Blaze shook hands. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Blaze said. "Hey Blaze, could we do the shake that I talked about that one time." Honey asked excitedly. "What shake? What…" Blaze stopped talking realizing what Honey meant.

"No." Blaze said, with her face turning a bit red with her arms crossed. "Aw come on, I been wanting to do this with another cat. I would ask Tiara to do this, but she's not here at the moment." Honey said, pleading to the lavender princess.

"Which by the way Sonic, invite Tiara to come sooner, so we can all hang out together." Honey said, making the blue hedgehog laugh. "No Honey, it's just too ridiculous." Blaze said, looking away from the yellow feline with her cross, rejecting the idea.

"What are you girls going on about?" Sonic said, looking at the two cats. "Honey wants us to make our cat tails grip together and do a cat tail shake." Blaze said, looking down at the ground embarrassed. "Yeah and it would be totally awesome, it would be our own little thing between us cats." Honey said.

The yellow cat looked at the lavender princess with a sad pouty face trying to convince her. Blaze gave a long sigh as she faced the yellow cat, seeing that she really wants to do the shake. "Okay fine, let's just get this over with." said Blaze, turning her back to Honey and yellow cat doing the same to Blaze.

The two cats grip their tails together and shake them up and down like a regular handshake would. "Yes! Woohoo! Cats rule!" shouted Honey, really happy as Sonic was laughing and happy for Honey. "I can't believe I'm doing this." said Blaze, covering her red face from the embarrassment.

"Come on you guys, the judges are almost going to start the ceremony." Tails said, with Marine walking beside him as the two cats and hedgehog followed the fox and raccoon into the building where the judging was taking place.

Inside the building, there were tons of scientist showing off their invention and demonstrating how they work. Tails' invention was huge, but it was covered in a huge white bed sheet. Sonic, Honey, Blaze, and Marine were stunned by the size of invention, making the other scientist that were competing lose their hopes on winning even more.

"You really outdone yourself this time Tails." Sonic looking up and down on the machine. "Yes, I can tell by the size it's gonna be something amazing." Blaze said, walking around examine the invention.

"It better be pretty hype Tails because I'm getting really hype myself." Honey said. "I hope invention is good as yours Tails." Marine said. "Where is your invention?" Tails asked the raccoon. "Over there." Marine pointed.

Tails, Sonic, Honey and Blaze looked at where the raccoon was pointing only to see something small and covered in a small bed sheet. "Jeez Marine I….hmm...wish you the best." Tails said, feeling a bit sorry for her seeing that his machine is gonna outshine her.

"Oh look here comes the judges, get ready Tails." Marine said, with Tails quickly running to his invention, getting ready to show off and win the first place trophy. "I tell ya, I saw the judge's earlier today and they look really weird." said Blaze, crossing her arms.

"How so?" Sonic asked, the lavender princess. "You'll see what I mean." Blaze said, leaving the trio and followed her raccoon friend to her invention.

Soon the judges came and they were three large men wearing fancy suits. One had a black mushroom hairstyle. The other man was a chubby bald guy, who was wearing fancy hat on him. Lastly the third guy had curly hair and a pointy nose.

The three judges were walking up Sonic, Honey and Tails in a funny kinda way, while the three were arguing about something as Sonic and Honey watched them, while Tails was getting ready to show off his invention to the three judges.

"Okay listen you knuckleheads, you better not screw this job up or we'll never the get the money to pay our bills." the man with the mushroom hairstyle said to his two friends. "Oh don't worry Moe, we got this." the chubby man said, with a goofy smile.

"That's what you said last time Curly, when you burned down our boss' house!" said the man with the curly hair. "That's only because you're the one who gave him the tank of gasoline, Larry!" Moe shouted. "I'm sorry, Moe, it was an accident!" Larry said. The three judges began to argue as Sonic and Honey watch them go at it.

"Honey, is it me or do these guys look kinda familiar?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, but they're kinda fun to watch if you ask me." Honey laughed as she and Sonic continued to watch them argue. "Enough!" Moe, shouted, stopping the fight. "Let's just do our jobs as the judges, before I murder ya two." Moe said.

The three judges then faced the hedgehog, cat, and fox with beaming smiles. "Hello!" Moe said, in a low tone. "Hellooo!" Larry joined, saying hello in a major third higher, with Moe still holding his 'o'. "Hellooooo!" Curly joining in, saying his hello in major fifth higher than Moe, forming chord with Moe and Larry.

Sonic and Honey both clapped, really impressed by the trio greeting them with their hello. "Wow that was really good of you three." Honey said, still clapping for the trio. "Yeah, that was awesome." Sonic said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." said Moe.

"I'm Moe and these two imbeciles are Curly and Larry." said. "Who are you calling imbeciles!" both Larry and Curly said together. "I'm just being an honest man is all." Moe said, smirking. "Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Larry said, putting up his fist, in a funny fighting position, rolling his two fist in circular motion.

Tails quickly stopped the two from fighting as he got between them. "Look you guys can fight as much you want after the science fair, but right now I need to win that first place trophy!" Tails said. "Fine, let's see what you got fox boy." Moe said, still staring at Larry angrily.

"Behold!" Tails said, taking off the bed sheet off his invention. "Oh cool it's….what is it?" Sonic said, looking confused. "Yeah what is it, Tails?" Honey asked as well. What Tails revealed was a large round magnet that Tails had switch to activate it.

"Welcome to my magnetic field...of dreams." said Tails, trying to impress by his saying. Sonic, Honey, and the three judges gave the fox shameful look by his saying.

"Alright then." Tails said, feeling rather embarrassed by his saying, and kept on demonstrating his big magnet. "Now as you can see, I have placed a full can soda directly under my "enormous" magnet." Tails said.

"And now I will activate the electrical curve, which will suck the can up to the air in 36 inches to the magnet. Not kidding." Tails said, trying impress everyone. "Check it out!" Tails shouted, as he pushed a button on his switch, causing the can soda to be lifted up to the magnet.

The people that were around to see Tails' big magnet were impressed as they nodded their heads and clapped for the yellow fox. Tails gave a bow to the people clapping for him. "Thank you all, I love magnetism!" Tails said, happily.

"I gotta hand it to ya fox boy! That has to be the best invention yet." Moe said, as he and two friends shook the yellow fox's hand in job well done. "Thanks." Tails answered backed.

"Okay then, we got one last person competing. Marine the Raccoon." Moe said, as went to the raccoon. Tails then turned around and faced Sonic and Honey with a boosting smile.

"You see that you guys, I got this science fair in the bag." Tails said, "Yeah that was pretty cool, come let's see what Marine build for the science fair." Sonic said, as they all three of them headed to the raccoon.

As the three got there, Marine was about ready to to take off her bed sheet of her invention. "Okay raccoon girl, let's see what you got." Moe said. "I'm not sure if my invention will impressed anyone but-" Marine then took off the bed sheet off of her invention to reveal a small laser like machine.

"Nice, what does it do, missy?" Curly said. "It's called the Clone 'O' ray, it clones only small objects like shirts, pencils, and toys." Marine stated. "For example-" Marine then took out a her toy doll that she had as a small child. "my old toy doll." Marine showing off her doll to the crowd watching.

Marine then placed her doll in front of the Clone 'O' ray and started to demonstrate what it can do. "Get ready folks!" The raccoon shouted, putting on some science goggles as she shot a ray from her machine, hitting the toy doll directly.

Everyone was taken by surprise as they didn't see not one but two toy dolls next to each. Everyone was shocked and stunned, more so to Tails as one of his eyes were twitching and his mouth wide open. Soon everyone then bursted out cheering loudly and clapping loudly more than they did with Tails.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on this." Marine said, giving a bow to everyone. The three judges immediately ran up to the raccoon and each of them gave the raccoon a handshake in job well done.

"Forget the fox's big magnet! You win by default!" Larry said, as Curly handed Marine the first place trophy, which was really huge. "That was awesome, Marine!" Honey said, walking up to the raccoon, shaking her hand as well Sonic doing the same.

"Yes, Marine I never knew you could build something like that. I'm proud of you." said Blaze, giving the raccoon a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks everyone." Marine said. The raccoon then walked up Tails who still haven't move, still stunned by Marine's invention. "Look Tails, I won the first place trophy." Marine said, showing Tails the large gold trophy "Yeah...congratulations…..Marine." said Tails, slowly.

Before Marine could talk some more, she was then picked up by a crowd of scientist taking her away from the yellow fox. "Three cheers for the raccoon. Hip hip." a man from the crowd said. "Hooray!" the crowd answered as they kept on cheering for the raccoon.

Sonic, Honey and Blaze watched as the other scientist carry Marine away as they celebrated her victory as Honey spoke up. "See what did I tell ya Tails, somebody was going to win the science fair instead of-" Honey stopped talking when the three of them notice that Tails was gone.

"Where did he go?" Blaze asked. "I don't know, I'm sure he'll be fine." Sonic said, as the hedgehog and two cats went to celebrate with the raccoon.

One week later

It's been a week since Marine won the science fair and since then Marine has not only given the first place trophy, she was also given the nobel prize and a victory parade and a handshake from Bill Nye the Science Guy himself, who she also got to take a picture with, before heading back to her dimension with Blaze.

Tails himself never got any of the things Marine got in his life. Nobody has seen or heard of Tails since the science fair, which was worrying Sonic and Honey as they headed to the yellow fox's home to go check up on him and see what's the matter with him.

"Sonic, I'm really worried about Tails. We haven't seen him in a week." Honey said, concern for her fox friend. "Yeah me too, I been trying to call him all week, but all I get his answering machine." Sonic responded back. The two were soon in front of Tails' house as Sonic knocked on the door.

"Tails! You in there!" Sonic shouted. "Come out Tails! We're really worry about you!" Honey shouted, as she banged on the door with her fist. "Looks like he ain't coming out. Honey would you do the honor?" Sonic asked. "Glady!" said Honey, stepping back from the door, before knocking it down with her kick.

"Tails, where are you?!" Sonic shouted as he and Honey enter the house. "Man look at this place, it's more dirty than usual." Honey said, looking around at the mess on the floor. The house was dark and silent as all the curtains in the house was blocking every sunlight from coming in.

The two then heard a thud noise from upstairs of the house. "That must be Tails." Sonic said, as he and Honey ran up the stairs to the second floor of Tails' house. The two were in front of a door that lead to Tails' room, which they can see a light underneath it, assuming that it was Tails behind the door.

Sonic slowly grabbed the door knob, as he and Honey slowly entered the room, only to find the yellow fox laying on his bed eating a large bowl of ice cream, while watching a mexican soap opera called "Donde Esta?" on his tv, having a dead expression on him, almost if he lost all hope.

"Donde esta?" said the mexican lady on the show. "Donde esta?" said a mexican man, on the show. "Oh no!" Sonic shouted, as he quickly found the remote to the tv and quickly shut down the television. "Phew! That was a close one. I'm a season behind on that show." Sonic said, happily to Honey as they both faced the yellow fox, stilling having that emotionless expression on his face.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, running up to the yellow shaking his motionless body by his shoulder. "Tails bro! Speak to me." Sonic shouted. Tails head just tilted left like a rag doll. Sonic notice that Tails had a fake five 'o'clock shadow on him.

"Oh come on Tails!" Sonic said, as he ripped off the fake five o'clock shadow on him. "OUCH!" Tails screamed in pain, causing Honey to laugh a bit. "What was that for!?" Tails rubbing his face.

"For making me and Honey worry about you. What's wrong with you Tails? You been acting like this ever since the science fair ended!" said Sonic, looking down at his brother.

Tails then bursted out crying when heard the word science fair coming out of Sonic's mouth, covering his face with a pillow. "Jeez Tails calm down, I didn't mean to yell at you." Sonic said, scratching his head. Tails calm down as he spoke up.

"It's not that because I'm crying." Tails said, before blowing his nose on a piece of tissue (Which there were plenty on the ground of his room.). "Then what is it?" Honey asked.

"I should have won the science fair!" Tails pointing to himself. "Oh come on Tails, it's just contest. Theres no need to overreact to it." Honey said. "But but but you guys, I had a magnet!" Tails stated. Sonic then face palm himself, "Marine clone her own doll!" Sonic stated back, which caused Tails to burst out crying some more and Honey to smack the back of the hedgehog's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sonic rubbing the pain away. "You're not helping, Sonic. You're making the situation worse than it is." Honey said. The yellow cat then walked in front with a caring smile, "Tails look, me and Sonic are your friends and as your friends we are going to make that frown turn upside down." Honey said.

"How?" Tails sniffed. "We are going to have a day of fun. Just Me, Sonic, and you." Honey said. picking up Tails by his hand, getting off of his bed. "Yeah Tails, all you need is some fun time and some ice cream to go with it." Sonic said.

"I'm not sure that might even work." Tails said. "Nonsense, come on allons-y!" Sonic shouted happy leading the way of the house with Honey following him and Tails who had his head down in sadness.

The first placed that the three went to Twinkle Park, where they rode the a roller coaster, feeling the adrenaline from the ride much more to Honey than to Sonic, seeing that the blue hedgehog was a lot faster than any roller coaster.

Tails in the other hand wasn't feeling anything as he still kept his sad expression throughout the whole ride, even on the picture of the three that was taken at the end of the ride where many people can see their reaction from the roller coaster. Sonic and Honey looked at the pictures of themselves and Tails.

"This gonna be a lot tougher than we thought." Honey said, looking at a depressed Tails on the photo. "Yeah, but we gotta keep on tryin!" Sonic said, determine to make his brother Tails happy again.

The three later went to alley way behind a restaurant, where they are dumpster diving, which was Honey's idea believe or not. "Honey are you sure this is a good idea to make Tails happy again?" Sonic scratching his head, not sure if dumpster diving was good idea.

"Sure it will, I know it makes me happy when I do it." Honey said, as she then faced Tails. "You all set Tails?" Honey asked. "I'm not sure I even want to do this." Tails feeling uncomfortable, looking at the dumpster. "Trust me Tails. it's gonna be fun just try to find any-"

"Hey! It's you again! You wretched cat!" shouted a man's voice. The three of them turned around to see a man in a chef outfit, angry to see Honey. "Oh no! It's the chef owner of the restaurant! Everyone run!" Honey shouted as the three of them ran as quickly as they can.

"Yeah you better you run and don't come back!" the chef wailing his spatula in the air. The restaurant that the three were behind was a fish restaurant and you all know how Honey loves fish.

Sonic and Honey tried many things to cheer their yellow fox friend. They tried taking him to the arcade, tried having a video game tournament, tried to watch horribly bad movies together, went to see a concert that was in Station Square park, they also tried having a picnic in the park as well.

All this but nothing seems to work as the yellow fox's mind was still set on the science fair. The three of them were walking through the streets of Station Square as Sonic and Honey watched the yellow fox walk his way with his head down.

"Man Tails, really wanted to win that science fair huh?" Honey said. Sonic then bolted his head when heard what Honey said. "Honey, that's it!" Sonic shouted happily. "What?" Honey a little scared from Sonic's outburst. "I know a way to make Tails happy again." Sonic said excited.

"Really how?" Honey said. "What is the number one thing Tails likes to talk about?" Sonic asked. "Hmmm….wrestling?" Honey said, knowing that Tails like to watch wrestling.

"Close, but no." Sonic said, Honey then smiled as she realize what Sonic was getting at. "Oh I see what you mean." Honey smiled at the hedgehog. "Let's just hope this cheers our friend up." Sonic said, as he and Honey looked at the depressed fox.

The next day

Tails was at his home, alone this time as he watching more mexican soap operas on his television, while eating a large bowl of ice cream to make his sadness go away. Tails looked to his left to find his empty trophy case causing him to cry everytime he sees it.

"The pain won't go away!" Tails cried, before filling his mouth with a full spoon of ice cream. "As a matter of fact, why did I put the trophy case next to me?" Tails questioned, talking with ice cream in his mouth.

Just before as Tails was going to put the trophy case somewhere in the house so he won't see the sight of it. There was a knock at his door, "That's gotta be Sonic and Honey coming to cheer me up again." Tails said, wiping his tears away before opening his door.

Much to the fox's surprise, he didn't find Sonic and Honey at his door, but his other friend Marine the Raccoon. "Marine?! What are you doing here?!" Tails said.

"Hey Tails, I'm here because I need some help with this invention I'm working on and I was hoping you would be the one to help me?" Marine pulling out her device.

Tails looked down at the raccoon's invention and looked back at the raccoon's face who smiling softly at him. Tails didn't want to be rude and say no to her, after all she came from her dimension for his help, so the least he could do is help her out despite his current situation.

"Sure Marine, I'll be glad to help." Tails said, letting Marine in his house. "Come on we'll work on it in the lab together." Tails leading the raccoon to his lab.

"Great! This is gonna be fun!" Marine shouted happily. "I have a lot stuff to talk about science with you Tails." Marine said. Tails smiled, which he hasn't done in a while.

The two were unaware that a pair of binoculars was watching them from a far. "Yes it worked!" Honey said putting down the binoculars down. "Yeah, it looks like we got our friend's happiness back." Sonic said, who was standing next to Honey.

"And we have you to thank." Sonic said to Blaze who was behind him with the Jewel Scepter in her hands, which is how she and Marine got to Sonic's dimension.

"No problem Sonic, anything to help a friend out." Blaze said, as she went on. "Although I feel kinda bad that I had to break Marine's invention just so I can convince her to get some help from Tails." Blaze said.

"Don't feel bad Blaze, come on let's have a day of fun to make you feel better." Honey said. "Yeah Blaze, you got some time to hang out with us, before you have to go back to your dimension." Sonic said. The lavender princess smiled at her two friends, "Sounds like a grand time." Blaze said, as the three of them went to have some fun together.

While Tails was hanging out with Marine, he completely forgot about the science fair as the two talked about more science nonsense and realize how stupid he was for overacting and that he should have been happy for Marine's victory.

After all, Marine told him that she would have not won the science fair without having inspiration from the yellow fox and with that alone was a better trophy that Tails should be proud of.

The End.


End file.
